


Her Better Life

by TheAwkwardAnglophile



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardAnglophile/pseuds/TheAwkwardAnglophile
Summary: Takes place a few hours after the season 2 finale. Will is facing a long summer alone, and Angie makes a decision regarding her future.
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Her Better Life

Will turned the key to his front door, feeling like weights were attached to his every limb. Whether the sensation was from sleeping on the floor, his hangover from this morning, or having to say goodbye to his best friend, he couldn't say. Actually, he could. The goodbye was tearing him apart. Could he even still classify her as his best friend anymore? She was so much more than that.

The silence of the house devilishly greeted him in an explosion, sending emotional shrapnel to every nook and cranny of Will's heart. It finally hit him just how lonely he was going to be this summer. Stupid Lance Bass Space Camp taking his daughter away. Stupid Derek and his stupid turtle taking the woman he'd fallen for away.

Oh sure, he'd have the guys around, and Poppy, but it wasn't nearly the same. When Sophie, Angie, and Graham were here together, the house felt alive, buzzing with energy and contentment. While Sophie was, of course, the most important person in his life, somehow the four of them had become this quirky, thriving familial unit, one that meant the world to him. He loved Graham like his own, and Angie, well, he would do anything for her to be happy.

Even step aside and let her have a shot with Derek.

He collapsed on the couch, trying to figure out how to keep from spiraling. While he would try his best to prevent it, he knew he was going to end up spending most nights this summer binging way too much TV, eating way too much junk food, sending way too many texts checking up on everyone.

And thinking of Angie way too much.

In fact, he almost swore he could hear her voice now, faint and distant. He laughed. "Oh no, I'm already going crazy," he muttered to himself.

A series of thumps coming from outside got his attention, though. Maybe he wasn't going crazy at all. Something was happening outside his house.

Having made a beeline for the door, he opened it to find Angie standing there holding a trash bag, a pile of boxes and bags behind her. Derek was backing out of his driveway. When Will made eye contact, Derek gave him a knowing nod and drove off.

The sight of Angie here, fully present and real, took his breath away, considering he didn't expect to see her again for weeks. _But she's really here! Why is she here?_

"Angie? What's going on?"

She looked nervous, her eyes larger than ever. Scooting past him, she purposefully strode inside, reached inside the trash bag, and pulled out a candle, one he recognized from last night during their "candle jazz" sesh as they had dubbed it. That much he did remember.

"Will, I…look, I remembered what happened last night, and…but even though I wasn't sure if you meant…it's like scary...why would you even want…but maybe we should try to—"

Will placed his hands on her shoulders to still her, unsure if he'd ever seen her quite so unhinged. "No offense, but you are making zero sense right now. You can talk to me, Angie. Please, whatever it is, just tell me."

  


She looked up at him, her eyes boring into his. He watched as her gaze turned resolute, and she nodded, as if to reassure herself she was doing the right thing.

"I think I'm in love with you, too."

He released her in shock, stumbling backward a bit as his reality shifted on its axis. "Wait, what? You're…you're _what_? Wait, _too_? What do you mean, 'too'?"

"Will, I heard you last night. You said it when we were going to sleep. You think you're in love with me," Angie answered in a quiet voice.

"I did _what_?" He still hadn't been able to piece together the events of last night, not completely anyway, but he certainly didn't expect something like this. He had just casually admitted his feelings without a second thought?

She brought the candle right under his nose. "Does this help any?"

He took a deep whiff, and was almost instantly transported back to Angie's living room. Every piece of missing memories started to come back. The way she cuddled into the crook of his neck, the softness of her in his arms, and sure enough, his words to her, those words that had spilled out in the comfort of cushions and candles. Even though he'd nearly succumbed to sleep in the moment he had told her, the memory couldn't be any clearer in his mind.

"Wow, yeah, it does help. I…I…um, ok. But we were drunk."

"So you didn't mean it?"

"Yes, I mean, no! That's a strangely worded question, ma'am!" He felt as if he was coming undone, needing a moment to just process.

"It is not!"  


"Yes, it is!"

"Dude, can you just give me an answer?"

He couldn't fight his heart anymore. He wanted to tell her everything he was feeling, but it was scary when he wasn't sure how she would…wait a minute.

She'd said it _back_.

"We're not drunk now," he reasoned with himself.

Angie looked confused. "Ok?"

"And you're saying it back to me. You're in love with me, too."

A smile started to build on Angie's face. "Yeah. Soooo, are you? Really?"

Her confirmation was perhaps the single greatest thing he'd ever heard; with the exception of "you're going to be a father". He exhaled with relief, his limbs no longer feeling heavy. He honestly felt like he could fly.

"Yes. So much."

His grin matched the one now on her face until he remembered his conversation with Derek, and how confused she'd seemed before this afternoon. "But I don't want to be the reason Graham misses his chance to have a complete family. Are you really sure this is what you want?"

Angie sighed. "I guess I deserve that. Things have been complicated with us lately. Yes, I'm sure. Will, you're more family to Graham than Derek has ever been."

She began to pace around the room, gathering her thoughts. "I had some time to think in the car coming back here. When I remembered what you said, I had to rethink everything. I had just wanted to go to Barstow with no consequences and not have to think, not figure out my future, or my… _feelings_ ," she grimaced, and Will couldn't help but smile at her. _Typical Angie_.

"But I couldn't do that. All those memories on that slideshow just kept playing in my head. Derek and I…we just wouldn't work together. He's never even seen Joust. He doesn't get me the way you do. Nobody has. Some of the best times I've ever had have been with you, Will. I started to wonder what Derek and I would even do in Barstow, what we would talk about. I came up with nothing. I think I'm finally starting to see him for who he really is, just Graham's really hot dad."

Angie's eyes bugged out. "Sorry, force of habit. Forgot my audience for a second."

"I'll let it slide this one time," Will said with a dramatic sigh for effect.

She moved a little closer to where he'd been standing. "His hotness doesn't mean anything, though. He's not who I need to be with, who I want to be with."

Man, could he get used to this Angie, the Angie who actually shared her feelings.

"Is he ok?" Will couldn't help but ask, remembering Derek's resigned expression as he drove away. He couldn't help but feel a little compassion for the guy.

"Yeah, he's alright. He understands. Apparently he could tell my heart wasn't in it. He's still going to be there for Graham, though, and I want him to be. Graham so deserves that."

Will nodded.

"Geez, that's so you, Will, to be concerned about the 'other guy'." Angie looked at him with nothing but tenderness.

"Well, I know what it feels like to lose you," he admitted.

She moved the rest of the way toward him then and placed her hands on his chest. "Not anymore. I'm not running anymore. I'm here."

He wasted no time in reaching up to gather her hands in his. Just that simple touch was overwhelming, and he could tell she was reacting the same way. Her breathing was heavy, and he listened, relishing in the fact that the deafening silence from before had been shattered.

"I just can't believe you came back to me," he said, his voice breaking.

Angie smiled and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, you big pile of mush?"

Will laughed, feeling lighter. "Shut up."

"You shut up…and kiss me."

His right hand moved to her cheek, and she leaned in as he caressed it. It was a heady feeling finally being able to touch her like this. He leaned forward to gently brush her lips with his, testing the waters. After all, he was kissing his best friend. There was no going back after this. But the spark that ignited caused him to press in further, deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands slowly moved down her back to her waist, pulling her closer, needing to feel her secure against him. He could hear a line from the song 100 Years start to play in his head.

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

When they eventually pulled apart, for need of oxygen rather than want, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"We should've tried that a long time ago," Angie said.

A chuckle escaped Will. "Absolutely."

"Hey, Will?"

"Hey, Angie?"

"What exactly were you going to tell me at the end of the slideshow?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if you can handle the mush."

It was Angie's turn to laugh. "I can, I promise."

He linked their hands together. "Well, I was going to say you've been the best friend I've ever had, and everything we've been through has led us to this moment. I need you to know that I've fallen in love with you. I know it's not the best timing, and I'm risking losing your friendship, but I need you to know. You make me laugh. You're the most fun person I know. You're an incredible mom. You're beautiful. I fully came alive when I met you, Angie. And even if you don't feel the same, I have no regrets."

He could see tears in her eyes as he finished speaking, a sight he rarely saw. She looked away but he tugged on her chin to turn her face back to him. His thumb caught a tear that began to roll and he wiped it away.

She gave him a quick kiss. "Well, mister, lucky for you, I do feel the same."

Will grinned at her.

"Now, not to change the subject, but do you mind helping me lug my stuff back to my place before it gets stolen?"

"Right, your stuff!" Will quickly opened the door to check if it was still there, and it was. Perhaps it was smart of her to pack everything in trash bags after all.

"Just out of curiosity, why didn't you have Derek drop you off there?"

"I wanted to see you first."

"Awww."

"Come on, Will. You can help me kick the subletters out."

An idea was taking root in his mind, an idea he really probably should not be thinking at all. It was insane. But yet, the more it took shape, the more it felt absolutely right.

" _Or_ ," he began, "You could just, I don't know, stay here for the summer?"

"What?"

"I know. I know it sounds crazy. But you were going to live with Derek for the summer. You're over here all the time anyway. You could keep the subletters, and make some money while you look for a new job."

Angie stayed quiet, thinking it over.

"It's not conventional at all, but that's never really been us. We haven't even been on a date yet, and I'm already asking you to move in with me, albeit temporarily."

She smirked. "A whole summer of just us and no kids? This could be dangerous."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, let's give it a try."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, Will. It feels like home here. We'll be fine."

He threw his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. She squealed and laughed in delight.

Setting her back down, he said, "And do me a favor? Keep your gross candles at your house." He picked up the snowman candle again. "Except for this one."

"Deal."

"And Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home."

Will pulled her in to kiss her once more. Her better life, _their_ better life, was finally ready to be explored.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first Will x Angie fic, and I hope you enjoyed it! It was a joy to write! I absolutely love Single Parents and hope it gets renewed for a third season. Meanwhile, I plan to write more. I've already got a sort-of sequel to this story in mind. 
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Reviews bless my soul! Thank you for reading!


End file.
